Torn Truth
by Motoxrider87
Summary: In chapter 295 Naruto is fighting Orochimaru and some big and powerful force is going around kidnapping people with Bloodline Limits.Including Sasuke. But why Shikamaru? pairing Sasuhina, Shikatema, Naruino
1. Old Fears

Torn Truth

Chapter One

Old fears

BOOM!

_Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto" or their affiliated characters_.

Please Review my story! I would love to know what you think about my story. If you like or hate it so please review it.I am trying to became a better writer soReview my story!

Chapter One

Sasuke sat under a old oak tree, in the distance Sasuke heard every word that was said. Naruto was now fighting Orochimaru and it sounds like, No! Sasuke knew Naruto was going to win. 'Naruto'… Sasuke never thought that he would be fighting Naruto this soon.

" Sasuke!"

A voice out of no where called out his name. A boy about Sasuke's age came walking out from behind a tree. He walked into the clearing and headed toward Sasuke. Sasuke was sitting on the ground Indian style, with his eyes closed. Sasuke looked about the same, a little taller, his hair was now about 8 inches long and combed backward. His face looked the same as before only a little bit older. He was wearing a blue jacket with the Uchiha symbol on the arm of it, And blue pants.

It was a nice summer day, the sun shined in the blue sky. The wind blow though a few old oak trees where they were. The boy moved closer to Sasuke. His hair was black and it was short, spiky. His bangs came down past his eyes which were the color of emeralds. He looked to be just a little younger than Sasuke. He had on a black jacket that he left unbuttoned and that came down to his knees. He had a blue long-sleeved shirt on with a picture of a red dragon on it . His pants were black and loose which covered the top of his sandals. His skin was white as snow and brought out both his hair and eyes. Around his neck he had a necklace of two dragons intertwined.

He walked closer to Sasuke. " My Master is dieing to meet you Sasuke." Sasuke only smirked from the position under the tree, finally opening his eyes. The boy walked closer. " And seeing as how Orochimaru is about to die by that hands of Naruto-kun, you may find my master very useful." " What makes you think your master can give me more power than Orochimaru, Mikumaro Uchibiruto." Sasuke words were cold and emotionless.

At the sound of his name Mikumaro laughed. " Ah, so you do remember me? Little Sasuke."

'Mikumaro is not for big talk, he's up to something, however if this master has power as he says then I won't have to put up with Orochimaru and him trying to take my body.' " I will show you Sasuke" and with that Mikumaro disappeared in front of Sasuke eyes . Even with the Sharingan Sasuke could not see him.

Before Sasuke knew what was happening his body was in a case of ice. Mikumaro stood in front of a frozen Sasuke with his hand on his hip and a smile on his face. 'That was too easy ' Mikumaro thought to himself.

Crack …

Pieces of ice started to break off as the curse seal started activating. It ran down Sasuke , and dark purple charka was emitted out of Sasuke's body. In seconds Sasuke had broken free and he looked really pissed off. Sasuke ran toward Mikumaro using everything he could think of but everything he did Mikumaro blocked.

Sasuke jumped in the air above Mikumaro and tried using the fire ball jutsu. 10 enormous fire balls flew at Mikumaro. Mikumaro smiled and swatted down with one arm in front of him.

" Dance of Fire!"

Mikumaro moved his right hand behind his back and the fire followed that hand. As if playing basket ball Mikumaro moved his hand as if he was doing a cross over. One by one that 10 fire flew under Mikumaro's legs and back at Sasuke. Sasuke could not believe his eyes Mikumaro could never do anything like that when Sasuke lived with him, but that was a long time ago.

Sasuke barely dodged They seemed to now have a mind of their on. They all surrounded him and they acted all at once. They were able to follow every move he made. Sasuke then saw Mikumaro's movements. The fire balls moved where his hands did, like puppets. Mikumaro had to smile he was about to beat an Uchiha.

In the middle air Sasuke stopped as all the fire balls headed toward him, but just as they were about hit him he moved his hands and seem him right to the ground.

" IMPOSSIBLE !"

Mikumaro could not hide the look on his face. It was as if he saw a ghost. " How did you ?"

Sasuke had a "I -am -about- to -kick -your -ass" smirk on his face. Mikumaro took a deep breath.

" The power of the Sharingan is more powerful than I remember it." Mikumaro walked closer to Sasuke. " No matter, I'm going to have to make this fast My …" Sasuke interrupted him," Shut-up and fight." Mikumaro pulled his right hand out toward Sasuke showing four fingers. " four elements , but I will only need two for you ."

A ring of water appeared around Mikumaro's feet and started rotating around him. Then a ring of fire appeared around him to spending around in the opposed direction. Sasuke started to copy Mikumaro movements making a ring of fire and water appeared around him and began spinning around. Mikumaro moved around his hands around Fire meet fire , water meet water. To Mikumaro amazement Sasuke was able to copy his move perfectly.

BOOM !

Both Sasuke and Mikumaro turned to see Naruto in his new form fire some big blast at Orochimaru. " It looks like we are running out of time…" Mikumaro now smiled again looking Sasuke right in the eyes. He knew Sasuke had forgot all about it, he could not wait to see the looked on Sasuke's face when he remember him.

"Sasuke do you remember my Blood limit ?" For the first time in a very along time, Sasuke's face showed fear. He had completely forgotten about it, the one thing that could stop him from ever wanting to kill Itachi. He feared this thing the most, that only Mikumaro Uchibiruto could do.

Sasuke tried to used the curse seal level two ,but before Sasuke had time to react it was over. Sasuke could hear the sounds of a woman's voice singing, a beautiful and enchanting song. Birds in the background started singing sounding like violins. Pianos sounded in the background like a baby's lullaby. The moon was full and the stars twinkled in the night sky.

'Wait when did it become night ' Sasuke thought to himself. Sasuke was back … back to that night. The night that started it all. Tears started to pour out of Sasuke's glossy eyes as everything around him went black. Sasuke gave Mikumaro one last nostalistic look before he passed out.

* * *

Naruto woke up breathing hard and wet. He had the dream again. Naruto had some how let Orochimaru get away, and in Naruto's dream Orochimaru was taking Sasuke's body right in font of Naruto's face and there was nothing he could do about it. 

'Damn it, Sasuke I will get you back'. Naruto got out of bed, got dressed, and out to meet Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai.

Naruto stopped outside the door of his apartment and breathed in the morning air as he headed off. Naruto took his time walking to the bridges. As he went people smiled and waved at him, but he was not in a good mood. Ever since he beat Neji in the chunin exam, people have been slowly being nice to him. Most of the people that greeted him had no idea what had him so mad. In fact most of the people in Konoha had no idea about what happened to Sasuke.

Naruto finally turned the corner that lead to the bridges. He could see Sakura, and Sai but no Kakashi. Once he made it to the bridges, Sakura ran over to him smiled to him. To Naruto, he could not understand what she was smiling for. Was she not there last week when Naruto somehow let Orochimaru get away. Does she not know that Sasuke's time is running out it's been almost three years… almost time for Orochimaru to take Sasuke's body .

Sai was drawing a picture of something, but then stop when he saw the looked on Naruto's face. " Oh Naruto are you still made because you like your little boyfriend get again." Naruto fire mad upon hearing Soi words. " You shouldn't beat yourself up about it. There's nothing you can do about it, your dick just wasn't good enough for him" Sai gave them a friendly smile that whole time he was talking. Naruto however looked like he was about the let the kyuubi out again.

"HOW DARE YOU !…"

Naruto was cut off by Sakura her face looked like it had a thousand and one questions to ask. She moved so she was now standing by Sai. Sai knew Sakura was scared of Naruto, now. " You know Soi you shouldn't give him mad like that, if he turn…" She stop to looked away Naruto. She turned to pulled on a smile to mast her fear but it wasn't working. " We can't stop him". Soi give her another one of his fake smiles.

"Sakura you really shouldn't group us together like th.." He was cut off as Sakura's fist rammed through his face. He was since flying to the river. " NEVER TALK ABOUT SASUKE AND NARUTO LIKE THAT AGAIN.!" Naruto out of no were fell down laughing.

"Good one Sakura-Chan, you had me there for sec." Sakura turned and gave him a small smile. Naruto looked down at Sai, a look that said I can't believe I fell for that.

BOOM!

All of them turned to see a big explosion. Out of no where Kakashi appeared in a white smoke. "Orochimaru has appeared, and it looks like he's gone and went mad. Hokage-Sama has asked for you three." Kakashi turned and headed toward the explosion Naruto, Sakura, and Sai all headed behind him.

* * *

Mean while Shikamaru and Temari headed also headed off toward the exposition. This was big and ever was told to come. Temari was running a faster than Shikamaru so she saw what he did. 'It can't be, he must to have seen wrong'. Temari was running, at that was a good thing if it was who he thought it was then she need to get away. He turned he headed down a turned and headed toward where he see the other one run off to. 

He walked along the desolate alley way surrounded with trash. Empty cans, old newspapers, old boots, rotten food, old pizza boxes, and smug lined the alley in which he walked. The ground was also least with snow and so were the buildings that made up the alley. " Wait in the middle of summer it can't be snowing, and it's only 2:00 what the hell is going on?" Then he saw again this time he was sure of you it was Uchiha Sasuke. Shikimaru ran after him. There were a lot of buildings behind him, but only four of them that lay in front of him, two on each side. They were as tall as the eye can see, and many of their windows were boarded up. One of the buildings, the one to the left of him, had a stick-figure, in blue and white crayon, of a little girl.

He walked along a jagged old street which only sign read " Fun Stop." ' Fun Stop? I never heard of that before.' The white dotted line that separated the two lanes were hard to make out from the snow. For the matter also was the breaking bottle glass that was stepped on.

The full moon hung in the night's sky illuminating a slumbering effect. The sky grew dark heralding a gloomy and melancholy atmosphere. It was a cold night and he felt his body begin to freeze. He could even see his breath coming out his mouth even though he was not breathing hard.

Then It hit him, he was in an illusion. Sasuke appeared right in front of him grabbing his neck and forcing him against a wall. Sasuke had his Sharingan activated , and before Shikamaru knew what was happening everything went black.

When Temari realize that Shikamaru was no longer behind her, she doubled back. However she did not see this coming Shikamaru had passed out and fell in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke grabbed him and placed him over his shoulder and the just disappeared. Temari looked everywhere but couldn't find them anywhere. ' Fuck I have to get happy.' Temari ran… ran as fast as she could.

Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai finally made it. Everyone was there . Orochimaru was surrounded by everyone and he looked really piss off. " Where is he ?" Orochimaru yelled. " Who?" Tsunade replied. " DON'T…" he yelled then calming his self he continued, " patronized me, you know who, Sasuke!" Tsunade smiled , " So the Uchiha brat finally wised up." " How …" Orochimaru stop when he saw Naruto. Who just of the mere sight of Orochimaru started transforming. "You… you did it. What did you do with Sasu…"

" SASUKE …. UCHIHA …. SASUKE…" Temari fell to the ground crying everyone but Naruto was looking at her. "He …He... Took Shikamaru and I couldn't stop him."Out of nowhere Naruto in his demon form fired a power blast at Orochimaru.He never saw it coming.

Please Review my story! I would love to know what you think about my story. If you like or hate it so please review it.I am trying to became a better writer soReview my story!


	2. Falicon

Temari sat in bed with her head in her hand, watching the birds outside fly around. She could not believe what happened. She let the Uchiha get away with Shikamaru. Why did she not realize that he wasn't behind her sooner. How could she allow that to happen. She was stronger than that.

'Shikamaru? What could the Uchiha possibly want with a lazy bum like you … Shikamaru?' She was going to get him back, no matter what the Uchiha would do next time … Temari was interrupted from her thoughts. Outside was Naruto and Sakura running toward the Hokage's office. Something was up and she was not going to be left out of it. This is why she had stayed in Konoha was the last three weeks. She was going to get Shikamaru back.

Naruto and Sakura made there way to the Hokage's office only to find Jiraya, Kakashi, Ino, and Shizune waiting for them. " Good, you two finally made it, Now I can …." Tsunade stopped when she saw Tamari nearly break down her door. She looked like she hadn't slept in days, and she was all out of breathe. " Hokage-sama if this is about the Uchiha and Shikamaru then I want in!"

Tsunade only sighed, she knew their was no talking her out of this. " Very well, listen all of you. We did some digging and found out that while Orochimaru was fighting Naruto, Sasuke disappeared. One of his spies , Michimo, reported to him that Sasuke was here in the village. The body that Orochimaru was in started to reject him. We think that his fight with Naruto had to do with it. So after all that work he put in to Sasuke it was time for him to pay up ."

Tsunade paused after seeing Naruto and Sakura's face. They really hated the idea of Orochimaru doing anything to Sasuke's body. Tsunade took a deep breath in and out , then continued . " Orochimaru was scared that Sasuke had gotten away, so without thinking he attacked, and well Naruto finished him off." She looked around, " Now, we think that Sasuke and Shikamaru are somewhere in the rain, a city called, Falicon. Falicon is one of the biggest cities in Rain, so finding them will not be easy." Temari looked confused.

" Do we know what the Uchiha wants with Shikamaru?"

" No… we really know little about what is happening"

"OK , so off to Rain and then to Sasuke and Shikamaru, this time I will bring them back!" Naruto exclaimed out of nowhere.

Naruto covered his eyes as the sun peered though the clouds written sky. Naruto, Sakura, Ino and Temari walked into the enormous limestone in crested gates that lead in to Falicon. Tsunade was right Falicon was the biggest city, any of them had every laid eyes on.

There were rolls among rolls of builds, thousands of people walking. There was a unique river, beginning in the heart of Falicon and coursing northward for what looked like miles and miles. Thank to this river, an area several miles wide on both banks of the river was capable of producing abundant harvests. Falicon was the heart of Rain Country. There were merchants and artisans all engaged in active trade up and down the Falicon river.

Naruto, Sakura, Ino and Temari all looked stunned as they walked round. Falicon was so beautiful that they forgot all about Sasuke and Shikamaru. Falicon's artisans displayed unusually high standard of craftsmanship and physical beauty and produced an incredible variety of goods: stone dishes; beautifully painted boxes made of clay; wooden furniture, especially of Lebanon cedar; gold, silver, and copper tools and containers; paper and rope made of papyrus; and linen clothes.

They had been in Falicon for about fifteen minutes looking around at all the many different stands that lay around the river " We're a day early," Said Ino " We're supposed to meet our source at 10:00am tomorrow morning outside the temple Night. I suggest we find the temple Night now, then find a hotel near it." every one nodded in agreement. Just then a man dressed in purple robes walked by passing out free maps of Falicon. Temari gabbed one , and opened it up. They looked at it. The temple Night was right in the middle of Falicon.

" FOR THAT I WILL MAKE YOU MY SLAVE !"

Everyone turned, including Naruto, Sakura, Ino and Temari, to look and see what was going on. An old man was yelling at a young couple. The old man had three guys around him that looked like bodyguards. The bodyguards who had a sword walked closer to the young couple.

The girl look to be about twenty and had long dark red hair. She was a short skirt that came low in the upper area. The guy also looked about twenty and was dressed like a merchant, khaki pants, with a long-sleeved blue shirt.

The old man looked pissed off. The young man reached out and wrapped his hand around her wrist possessively, she had a worried look on her face. " Let her go," the old man said through gritted teeth. " She's Mine now !" The bodyguard with the sword unsheathed it.

" She will never be yours," the young man said rather irritably. he didn't look but he knew everyone was quietly watching him. glancing over his shoulder he saw that the other bodyguard was standing right next to him, he hit him on the back of his neck with the handle of his sword in what looked like a flash. The big bodyguard lay on the ground unconscious. Everyone's mouth dropped open. The old man had the must confused looked ever.

" Leave now before I kill you" was all he told the old man. The old man looked like he was about to say something but was too scared so he merely walked away. Once he was out of sight, the young girl broke free of her lover's arms and walked out to him.

" Thank yo…" She stopped when the man body glowed blue and then fell down. Ino walked over to her laughing.

" That was fun she said"

"WOW Ino that was too cool , I did even see you form any seals."

" Yeah, your not as useless as I thought" Said Temari.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Ino yelled.

"YOU HEARD ME?" Temari yelled back.

" WHY I SHOU…" She was stopped when the young girl walked in front of her. " I did not know what you did but… Thank you so much" She said. The young man behind her had his head down. Naruto saw that look in his eyes. That looked that said, ' I couldn't do anything but watch, I'm useless.' that was the same look Naruto had when he had to tell Sakura he couldn't save Sasuke.

" Come on Naruto we are leaving" Sakura yelled shaking Naruto out of his daydream. They walked along the strip looking at all the different stands as they made their way to Moso Inn. The map says it is the closest to Night temple. As they walked many people called out so them.

'Come try this '

Or

' we have the best this and that .'

" COME TRY MY NEW SPICEY RAMEN!" a man dressed in all white like a chief called to Naruto. It was like he knew Naruto loved ramen.

"Fuck" was what Ino, Sakura, and Temari all said at once, as Naruto ran full force to the ramen stand. Mouth dripping with drool, Naruto smelled the sweet smell of Ramen. The man fixed Naruto a bowl.

" Here you go Kid " Naruto looked like a kid in a candy store, eyes bright and wide open with the biggest smile ever. " Naruto we don't have time for this!" Ino yelled.

" We have to …"

" It's ok" Sakura remembering all what Naruto been though, and how far he went to get Sasuke back.

" Now kid, Falicon has the hottest spice so eat it slowly." Naruto pay the man no mind. " Itadikimasu!" was all Naruto said and in two seconds The Ramen was gone. They all had a face that said "what the Fuck." The man , Ino, Sakura, and Temari no one had ever seen anyone eat that fast before. They never knew it was humanly possible.

Out of nowhere Naruto's face turned red. Then redder. " AHHHHH!" as he started jumping up and down holding his neck.

" Naruto are you ok ?" Ino asked. The man laughed. " I told him to eat slowly, Falicon spices aren't for the weak."

"Water!" Naruto yelled as he took off running for the nearest well. They all were staring with an unbelievable look on their faces. The air around Temari started to feel cool. She turned to look and saw …

" UCHIHA!" Temari yelled with pure hate in her voice. Then she took off running. Ino and Sakura both looked confused. " You go after Naruto and I'll get her" Sakura quietly said. Then the two ran off. Ino ran after Naruto for what seemed like an hour, when he finally found a well. He damn near drank all of it. And sat down and gave a really big sigh.

Ino finally made it to him then stopped to catch her breath. " BAKA!" she yelled at him once he was done. Naruto looked up at her with a confused look on his face. " Nani?"

"YOU MORON" she was now pointing at him." Temari saw Sasuke…"  
" What … where ? …When?" he yelled while looking around trying to spot Sasuke. " I don't know you ran off and I had to come after you no telling where they are now." Naruto sat back down with a somber look on his face.

Ino felt sorry for him, then remembered what Sakura had told her. She walked over and sat down on the side on him. " It's ok we're going to find them both." Naruto looked at her somewhat taken a back , why was she being nice to him does she want something.

They both got up and surveyed the area. They were closer to the river than before. Plus they were now surrounded by stands with people selling things such as fruit trees, dried fish, and wheat. They were all kinds of lost. Falicon was so big it was going to take them weeks to find every one.

"SHUT UP … JUST SHUT UP"

Everyone was now looking at a girl who looked about twenty years old pointing all in this guy's face who looked about twenty also. He saw everyone now staring at them, so he grabbed her arm forcefully into a dark alley way. Once they were done everyone went back to what they were doing. " That's the couple from before" Ino said. Naruto and Ino decided to follow them to make sure the girl would be ok.

He smashed the girl on the back of a wall. " Red, what do you think you are doing trying to make a scene in front of all these people."

" Get the fuck off of me" She said then spit in his face. He wiped it off with his hand.

Smack!

He slapped her out of nowhere. " Look at what you made me do to you." He rubbed her face with his hand he smacked her with." What your fucking problem anyway, red?"

" What's my fucking problem … Two kids come here show off a little power and your ready to give your life to them.. What about us, huh Mike."

" Red these kids have all kinds of power working for them we can go places, become people and not just nobodies like we are now , but be really important people . And I for one am going tomorrow that Uchiha kid…"

" Sa…suke" Naruto finished what Mike was saying as he and Ino came out of their hiding place and was now facing what looked like a really good clue to finding Sasuke….


End file.
